


state of grace

by heartfullofharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, but also lots of fluff, mentions of abuse, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofharry/pseuds/heartfullofharry
Summary: Harry and Louis fight. They're constantly at each other's throats, arguing until sometimes even their five year old daughter can't get them to stop. They're close to a divorce, but a surprise pregnancy could be the thing that saves their marriage.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> find this fic and others on wattpad !!

"Hurry, Daddy!" Gracie calls out to Louis, running out of their house through the sliding door, little bare feet against the grass. Louis, body wracking with exhaustion from working that day, follows her at a pace that can only be described as sluggish. He smiles, though, and steps out onto the patio, the cool concrete making him shiver when it touches the bottoms of his feet. 

The fireworks go off again. The people who live on the lake must be lighting them again, they seem to do that a lot, especially in the summertime. Gracie's eyes light up at the bright colours, and Louis smiles fondly, taking in her deep dimples and glimmering eyes. She's all Harry, every bit of her. 

It's a bit past Gracie's bedtime. Louis knows that if Harry were to get home right now and see that she's still awake, Louis would get a very stern talking-to. Gracie's hair is still damp from the bath Louis had given her a half hour ago, her natural curls still forming, which gives Harry another thing to chastise Louis for–she could catch a cold. 

The fireworks stop after a few moments, and Louis thinks he's safe from an argument with his husband, but then he sees the headlights pull into the driveway. Shit. "Okay, peanut," Louis says, voice going a bit soft when Gracie smiles up at him, still buzzing from the fireworks. "Time for bed."

Gracie's excited expression falters, but then she hears the car door open and close. "Papa's home," She gasps, turning and sprinting passed Louis to get inside. Louis sighs, but he can't wipe the adoring grin from his face. 

"Papa!" Gracie exclaims as Harry walks in. Harry smiles tiredly, squatting down and wrapping his daughter up in his arms. Louis steps into the house, closing the sliding glass door of their kitchen. Harry stands up straight, but not before kissing the top of Gracie's head. 

"I think it's a little past your bedtime, sweet girl," He points out, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you get on up to bed, and I'll come say goodnight in a minute?"

"Okay!" Gracie smiles, happy as ever. She rushes towards the stairs, and that's when Harry looks over at Louis, setting his keys down on the counter. He looks so tired. Louis supposes he must look the same. There's a furrow in Harry's eyebrows as he sighs. 

"You know she has to get up for school tomorrow," Harry says, setting his laptop bag down near the door. He takes off his jacket, showing the button-up shirt he has worn to work that day. 

"She wanted to see the fireworks," Louis says, sitting down at the kitchen table, mentally begging his husband to look at him with anything but disdain. Harry doesn't. "You didn't let her see them last time."

"One of us has to be responsible," Harry rebuts. His tone isn't snarky, though. It's flat. Louis frowns, rubbing the stubble right above his jaw. 

"Hey," Louis says softly. Harry looks at him. "We missed you today."

Harry's face softens a little. Louis knew that would stop Harry from arguing with him, but he didn't just say it because of that. It's true. Harry works so much, Gracie misses him, and so does Louis. 

"I missed you guys too," Harry says, his voice shaking a little with emotion. Louis stands up and approaches him, experimenting a little, trying to see what Harry will do. Harry leans into him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Louis smiles to himself, wrapping his arms around Harry. "I feel like she's grown since this morning."

"She won't stop," Louis runs his fingers through Harry's curls. "We've got to stop feeding her so many vegetables."

Harry giggles quietly into Louis' skin. Louis likes this, this quiet moment where they're not irritated and snippy. They stand there, together, under the warm yellow light of the kitchen. 

"I wish I was around more often," Harry says sheepishly, standing up straight and leaning into the kitchen counter. He runs his hands over his face. "I'll try not to work this weekend. We can do something, all three of us."

Louis thinks, a lot of the time, that Harry isn't a workaholic. It's not in his blood to be one. He gets swept up in his perfectionism, his need to please people, and he works non-stop until that is achieved. Sometimes he just needs to be brought back down to the world, their world, where they're married with a beautiful little girl always asking why her Papa's always at work. 

"That'd be nice," Louis hums. "And then maybe, after that, we can do something just...you and me."

Louis' smirk must portray to Harry what he has in mind. Harry doesn't look enthused. "Of course that's all you can think about," He mutters, walking passed Louis and towards the lounge to go upstairs. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis snaps, finished with trying to please Harry. "Sorry the idea of having sex with me is so underwhelming to you, Harry, but in case you've forgotten, we're married. I don't understand why you always look at me like I'm some stranger to you when I even talk about it."

"You've been looking at me like I'm a stranger for the past two years," Harry has stopped walking away, but his back is still to Louis. His voice sounds like he's on the verge of tears.

"I don't know you anymore," Louis means to sound a lot harsher, but he just sounds small, and vulnerable. He can hear Harry let out a shuddering sigh before continuing to walk away, up the stairs. Louis leans over the counter, putting his head in his hands and groaning softly to himself. How did they end up in this mess?

♛ 

They were young when they got married. Against Louis' mothers wary warnings about getting married young, they went through with it, and Harry was pregnant with Gracie just a few months later. Everything was so sweet and simple back then. 

Louis thinks about this as he lays in bed, Harry's back to him. He stares out the window, into the back garden, and wonders how things turned out like this. He misses, especially, when Harry was pregnant. He remembers the day they found out, God, Harry had cried and cried, he was so fucking happy. Louis hasn't seen him that happy in so long, his chest aches when he thinks about it.

"Are you awake?" Louis hears Harry's soft voice, but he's still facing the other way. Louis can't help but smile to himself a little, and he doesn't even know why. 

"Yes, love," He responds. "I'm awake."

"Do you still love me?"

Louis' heart breaks a little. He reaches down and tucks Harry's hair behind his ear. He can't help but notice that Harry flinches a little. "Yes, I still love you. 'Ve never stopped."

"We fight so much," Harry breathes out. "I get so angry all the time," Harry sits up and looks at Louis. Louis can only faintly see his face in the dull moonlight. "I'm not happy."

Louis' face falls. But now that he thinks about it, he can't remember the last time he was genuinely happy either. "I know you aren't, Harry." 

"I don't..." Harry's breathing is heavy. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Louis."

"Are you dumping me?" Louis asks, an amused smirk on his lips. But then Harry looks at him pointedly. "Wait..."

"I don't know what else to do," Harry whimpers. Every instinct of Louis' is telling him to comfort Harry right now, but his body is frozen. He just stares at Harry, waiting for him to offer something other than the possibility of them not being together anymore. But he doesn't. Harry just stands up out of the bed, wearing flannel pyjama pants and a jumper. Louis recalls a time Harry would always wear his clothes to bed. He can't remember the last time he's seen Harry in one of his shirts.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks dumbly.

"I can't stay here," Harry says. "Not right now."

"You're always running away from me," Louis gets up out of the bed too. "Every morning, and now this. Can you just slow down and realise everything you're ever going to need is right here? With your family?"

"I don't know what to do," Harry tugs at his hair frustratedly. Louis turns his lamp on, picking his glasses up off the bedside table and putting them on.

"Do you want me to make you a cuppa?" Louis asks. "And we can talk about it?"

"Talking about it isn't going to do anything," Harry points out, and yeah, Louis kind of knew that. He just would have liked to see Harry at their kitchen table, a cuppa in his hand, pouring his heart out to Louis in a soft, gentle voice. He can only dream. "We both go to work, and our daughter goes to school, and then you come home and spend time with her, and I get home once she's in bed and we fight."

"You fight," Louis corrects, sneering.

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Harry's face crumples, and he's quick to dip his head down. "I work hard and try to provide for our family. It's tiring. I'm not always in a good mood."

"You're never in a good mood!" Louis barks out a bitter laugh. "You're always snapping at me, making me feel like a bad husband and a bad father." Harry sniffles. "You used to be so happy. You used to make me breakfast in the mornings and ask me to sing to you at night." A flashback of Louis standing over Harry holding baby Gracie in a rocking chair crosses his hand. He's playing the guitar, singing a James Taylor song to her softly while she sleeps for the first time in days. Harry smiles up at Louis gratefully, his own eyelids drooping. "What changed you so much?"

"I grew up!" Harry exclaims, eyes teary. "I became an adult, Louis. You sit there and fantasise about...some domestic fantasy you have where we've got twenty kids and never have to work while I'm thinking of our daughter's future!"

"You talk like I don't do shit," Louis scoffs. "I have a job too, you know."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Harry says sarcastically, shaking his head and wiping his eyes. "You tell other people what to do for five hours and then go home. I'd hate to not have a real job. Might as well quit mine, since you seem pretty confident in the fact you could provide for our family yourself, yeah?"

Louis is taken aback. That was a low blow. "Fuck you," He seethes. 

Harry's face softens. "No, Louis," He sighs. "I'm sorry."

"No," Louis laughs, angry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry my parents didn't do everything for me and pay for university and raise you into the same asshole-pricks they are."

"Don't talk about my parents like that," Harry huffs. "My mum watches Gracie everyday. She does a lot for us."

"Because she's lonely," Louis points out. "Because her husband is never home. Sound familiar?"

"You're being a real cunt right now, you know that?" Harry growls, weeping. "So fucking immature."

"You're one to talk," Louis crosses his arms, trying his best not to show how much this fight is shaking him up inside. 

"The only reason I'm regretting not staying home with Gracie more is because I don't want her to become classless and childish like you," Harry grits out, and Louis clenches his jaw. 

"Leave Gracie out of this," Louis can't even express how angry he is right now. "The only thing wrong with her is that she's stuck with you for a father, you piece of shit."

"Daddy?"

Louis and Harry both look to see Gracie standing there, the five year old in her little cupcake patterned nightgown. "Why're you're bein' so mean, Daddy?" Gracie's bottom lip is trembling. She looks to Harry and holds her arms up, and Harry rushes to lift her up and hold her.

"Let's get you back to bed, princess," Harry says softly, sniffling and glaring at Louis before carrying her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry comes home from work the next day, neither Gracie or Louis are downstairs. He sighs, setting his laptop bag down. He hears something faint upstairs, and he furrows his eyebrows to go check. 

Upon approaching Gracie's room, he sees Louis sitting criss-cross on the end of Gracie's bed, a guitar in his lap. Gracie's laying down, looking at Louis with a stuffed bear tucked under her arm. Neither of them notice Harry. Quietly, he leans against the doorway. 

"One more song, Daddy?" Gracie asks, her voice soft with sleepiness. "The Gracie song?"

Louis smiles warmly. "Sure, baby, but then you have to get some sleep, okay? We've got big, blueberry picking plans tomorrow with Papa." Gracie nods, and Louis looks down at his guitar, strumming a bit before finding the tune.

"You can't fool me," Harry closes his eyes to the sound of Louis' voice, taking him back to when they were younger, and he had just bought that guitar for Louis for his birthday. "I saw when you came out, you got your Papa's taste, but you got my mouth..."

Gracie giggles a little at that. Harry opens his eyes to look at her, gazing up at Louis like he's her whole world. Harry melts a little. "And you will always have a part of me, nobody else is ever going to see, Gracie girl," Gracie's eyelids flutter closed, a faint smile still on her lips. "Life flies by in seconds, you're not a baby, Gracie, you're my friend, you'll be a lady soon, but until then, you gotta do what I say..."

Louis notices Harry standing there. They had been silent towards each other that morning, their only interaction being Harry kissing the top of Louis' head before leaving to take Gracie to school. "You nodded off in my arms watching TV," Harry walks into the room as Louis continues, sitting next to him. Gracie opens her eyes once she feels the bed dip. "I won't move you an inch, even though my arms asleep..."

"Hi Papa," Gracie whispers once Louis' finished singing that line. Harry smiles tiredly, giving her a little wave.

"One day you're gonna want to go," Louis' voice is soft, and raspy, and could probably put Harry to sleep right then and there, if he let it. "I hope we taught you everything you need to know, Gracie girl..."

"And there will always be a part of me nobody else is ever gonna see," Louis smiles a little upon noticing Gracie is almost asleep. "But you and me, my little girl, my Gracie girl."

Louis finishes the song. "Love you, Daddy," Gracie says, even her voice sleepy. "Love you, Papa."

"Love you more, Gracie girl," Harry leans over and kisses Gracie's forehead. "Get some good sleep."

"Hope you dream about all the blueberry muffins we're gonna make tomorrow," Louis grins, carefully climbing off the bed with his guitar. Harry turns off the light, making sure her nightlight is on, and follows Louis out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them. 

"She wants to go blueberry picking?" Harry breaks the silence that builds up for a few seconds. Louis shrugs, carrying the guitar by its neck to the bedroom. Harry follows him.

"That's what she told me," He says, voice dull. Harry frowns. 

"I'm sorry about last night," He says sheepishly. "I went too far."

Louis sighs, shoulders slumping a little. He sets his guitar down on its stand. "We both did," He replies, his eyes still not meeting Harry's. "We fight a lot."

"We do," Harry's voice is barely a whisper. "I know we do." 

Louis is quiet for a moment, leaning against the wall and seemingly thinking through something for a moment. "Do you want a divorce?" He asks. It's hard to even force the words out. 

Harry immediately opens his mouth to protest, and then closes it again. "I don't know," He admits. "I don't want one, no. But I think we're coming to the point where we're beyond repair."

"We're beyond repair?" Louis scoffs. "Or you are?"

"Louis, please," Harry's getting emotional. He can't help it, honestly. He wishes he could stay stone faced like Louis. All of the fights he's seen Louis have with his sisters or mum or friends, he stays strong until he's alone. Harry can't do that.

"I'm being serious, Harry," Louis shakes his head. "You're the one who changed. Your values, your priorities, everything. I don't know who you are anymore."

"I'm not having this argument again," Harry puts his face in his hands. "We're not nineteen anymore, Louis."

"If we were..." Louis' about to say something really hurtful, like how if they were nineteen right now, he would have ended things with Harry right then and there, but he doesn't. Because he wouldn't mean it. Sometimes he looks for something to say just to hurt Harry's feelings. He looks down at his feet. 

"What?" Harry challenges.

"Never mind," Louis goes and opens the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a box of cigarettes and stuffing them into his pocket. He doesn't even know how long the box had been sitting in that drawer. "I need some air."

Louis waits for half a moment for Harry to stop him, to beg him to stay so they can talk this out like adults, but he doesn't. He just sits on the bed and wipes his teary eyes. So Louis leaves.

♛ 

Louis comes back forty-five minutes later. Harry's drinking. He's pouring a bit of vodka into a can of soda. There are two other cans of soda on the nightstand, presumably empty. He's drunk. 

"Hope you have an explanation prepared if Gracie wakes up and you're proper hammered," Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Was too busy thinkin' of one for why you were gone," Harry says, words coming out very slowly. 

"Think she's so used to you being gone, she wouldn't have even cared."

"Fuck you," Harry's voice is shaking. "I'm a fucking good dad. Me working hard doesn't make me a bad person."

"Keep telling yourself that, Styles," Louis says, and the look on Harry's face tells him that cut deep. Styles isn't his last name anymore, hasn't been for a long time. 

"Remember when I was pregnant with Gracie," Harry sniffles, eyes watery. "And when she wouldn't settle, and I couldn't relax because she was kicking so hard, you would pull out your guitar and play us Ed Sheeran or The Fray until she'd calm down. And now..." Harry's face crumples. "Now you won't even look at me anymore."

Louis doesn't know what to say. Harry loses his filter when he's drunk, and Louis has never known how to handle it. "You used to love me so much," Harry weeps. "You used to bring me lunch at work during your break and tell your mum you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I hate this. I wish we could have just been young forever."

"We're still young," Louis says quietly. "We still...we have time."

"Time for what?" Harry wipes the tears running down his cheeks. "For...for fighting? And ignoring each other? And pretending like we still feel the same way we used to?"

"I-" Louis lets out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I really don't know, Harry."

"We're ruining Gracie," Harry's sobbing now. "She's going to grow up not knowing what two parents who really love each other looks like, and she's not going to know how to be happy in a relationship because of us!"

"Okay, okay," Louis walks over and takes the half full vodka soda out of Harry's hand. "We're going to get you changed and then to sleep, okay?"

"I miss you," Harry grabs onto Louis' wrist. Louis softens. 

"I know, pet," He says gently. "Let's get you to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No we won't," Harry says knowingly. Louis doesn't object. 

♛ 

"This is a big one, Daddy," Gracie gasps, picking a blueberry and holding it up to show Louis. Louis gasps over-dramatically. 

"Oh my gosh, it is!" He holds out their basket so Gracie can put it in. "Good eye, peanut."

Gracie looks over to where Harry's standing off to the side, talking on the phone with one of the higher-ups at his law office. "Papa said no workin'," Gracie says, pouting.

Louis twists his mouth. "Hey, that bush looks like it has some big ones," He changes the subject. Gracie looks over before grinning and rushing to it. Louis follows her, glancing back at Harry and sighing to himself.

"Stay where I can see you, pretty girl," Louis says to Gracie before walking towards Harry, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Harry is seemingly just hanging up with whoever he's talking to. "Your daughter is requesting your presence."

"I'm sorry," Harry says weakly. "I'm coming."

Louis just looks at him for a moment before nodding slightly. He walks towards where Gracie is standing, two handfuls of blueberries waiting to be put in the basket. Louis grins at her, holding it out so she can dump them in. 

"Look at all the boo-berries we got, Papa," Gracie beams up at Harry. "We can make so many muffins!"

"That's awesome, princess," Harry smiles softly. "We can make some and bring them to Nana Jay tomorrow when we visit her."

"Okay!" Gracie's smile brightens. She's so fucking cute. Louis lifts her up and peppers her with kisses, making her squeal. He can't help but notice the fond sort of smile on Harry's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gracie, darling!" Jay gasps as the door opens, Gracie bursting into the house wearing little dungarees and striped shirt. Jay squats down and wraps her granddaughter up in her arms. "Goodness, love, you're getting so big."

"I swear, she wasn't that tall this mornin'," Louis says, grinning adoringly. He loves seeing his mum with Gracie–the two most important girls in his life. "No more veggies or milk for you, Gracie girl."

"What about chocolate milk?" Gracie asks. Of course that's the first thing that comes to her mind. She really is Louis' daughter. Louis pretends to think about it. 

"That's fine, I guess," He sighs, and he can't help but let a smile break through when she grins up at him. 

"Where's Harry, Lou?" Jay asks, standing up straight and giving him a hug.

"Um, he had some work stuff to finish up," Louis explains half-heartedly. He knows Jay will see right through him, she always does. "He's coming, though, he'll be here as soon as he can." Jay furrows her eyebrows, but she nods. 

"Ernest and Doris are upstairs, lovey," She says to Gracie, smoothing her hand over her hair. Gracie runs towards the stairs, making Louis chuckle. Jay closes the door and puts her hand on Louis' back. "Would you like a cuppa, sweetheart? I reckon you have something on your mind."

Louis just smiles weakly. Jay leads him to the kitchen, sitting him down at the breakfast bar before going to prepare a cuppa for him. "How've you been, sweet boy?" She asks, her tone gentle. She knows something is up. She always does. 

"Me and Harry have been fighting a lot," He mentions. Jay frowns sympathetically. "Last night I asked if I wanted a divorce, and he said he wasn't sure. He said he thinks maybe we're broken beyond repair."

"Oh, baby," Jay sighs. "That's always hard."

"I don't want to divorce him," Louis sighs. "I...I don't know. Maybe I'm clinging onto this idea that we can somehow go back to the way we used to be. Things are different, I know that. We're adults. But I miss him."

Jay starts to heat up the kettle, sighing and leaning her lower back against the counter. She crosses her arms. "That's exactly how I felt with Mark," She says softly. Louis can feel his face fall. His mum and Mark, his old step-dad, had ended up in a pretty messy divorce. 

"He's at work so much," Louis says. He feels so small talking about this. "I feel like I haven't had a real conversation with him in...in years. He used to be this sensitive, hippy-dippy, loving person who would make me take spiders outside instead of killing them and filled the house with plants we didn't need. Now...I don't know. All he does is work. I don't get it."

Jay approaches Louis and wraps her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "No matter what happens," She says gently, resting her cheek against the top of his head. "Gracie is what matters most. Your actions affect her a lot more than you'd think."

"I know," Louis' voice is barely even a whisper. Gracie then comes running into the kitchen. 

"Daddy," She walks up to Louis just as Jay stops hugging him, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Is Papa coming soon?"

Louis gives her a weak smile. "I think so, peanut."

"Can I call him?" She asks, frowning a little. Louis doesn't know how to say no to her. He opens up the app and hands over his phone. She knows what to do, and calls Harry, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Louis can hear after just a couple of rings. 

"Hi, Papa!" Gracie's grin is a kilometre wide.

"Hi, lovey. What's up? Are you at Nan's?

"Mhm," Gracie leans against Louis' torso, and he puts his hand on the top of her head. "Are you comin' soon?"

"Yup, I'm almost done. Just have a few more things to finish up. Is Daddy there, pumpkin?"

"Yeah, you wan' talk to him?"

"Yes, please. I love you, Gracie. See you soon."

"Love you too, Papa," Gracie says, smiling. She hands the phone to you. "It's Papa."

Louis tries not to laugh. "Yes, I know, thank you, Gracie," He takes the phone and puts it up to his ear while Gracie runs back upstairs. "Hey."

"Hi. Just wanted to say if I don't get there in time for dinner, you can start without me."

"But," Louis furrows his eyebrows, lost. "But you...you just told Gracie you were almost done. Dinner's not for another two hours."

"I know," Harry sighs. "I'm sorry, Louis. They keep dumping shit onto me, I have deadlines, I have to get it done. I really wish I could be there with you guys."

"I bet you do," Louis scoffs bitterly. Jay raises her eyebrows.

"Don't be like that," Harry pleads. "I really am sorry, L. I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Jay I apologise."

"I-" Louis' shoulders slump. "Okay. I will. She'll understand. I don't know if Gracie will, though."

"I'll make it up to her."

"You'd need a whole month to account for all of the times you've said that," Louis laughs, more than angry at this point. "I can't wait for the day she realises how much of a liar you are."

"Louis, please. Can we talk about this tonight? The longer you keep me on the phone just to tell me off, the longer it takes me to get over there."

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Just hurry, please. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

Harry hangs up. Louis puts his phone down on the counter and looks at his mother. "He has some stuff to get done and he's going to be late. He says he's sorry."

Jay frowns. Louis can't keep himself from looking down at his lap, twirling his wedding band where it's resting on his finger. "I can't keep doing this for much longer," He whispers. "I'm so sick of making up excuses for him."

"I know, love," The kettle boils. Jay turns to make Louis' tea. "I wish I could help you, it's a tricky situation. You can see how well it worked out for me."

Divorce. Goddamnit. "I need to use the washroom," Louis says softly, getting up from the stool he's sitting on and walking out of the kitchen before Jay can protest. He gets into the washroom and shuts the door, looking at himself in the mirror. Louis leans onto the sink. He can't remember when he aged so much. Harry's heads echo in his head. "We're not kids anymore."

He takes a shaky breath, running his fingers through his hair. He can't believe they ended up here. He remembers a time he looked at Harry and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, knew that no matter what he would stay by Harry's side. Now he doesn't know what he knows.

♛

"Papa!" Gracie's head whips towards the door as soon as she hears it open. Louis looks away from where he's talking to Lottie to see Harry standing there. He looks so tired, so worn, Louis can't believe that's his husband, can't believe the difference between Harry now and Harry when they first met. 

Gracie climbs out of her chair, running over to Harry. Harry leans down and lifts her up, smiling into her curls as she holds onto him tight. "Hi, pumpkin," He says softly.

"Harryyy!" Ernest cheers from the table.

"Hey, guys," Harry carries Gracie to the kitchen. She's still clinging onto him, her face buried in his neck. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, love," Jay stands up and hugs Harry, kissing his cheek. Harry smiles sheepishly at Louis, who returns it. "I can heat up a plate for you."

"Thank you," Harry's small smile grows with gratefulness. He sits down in the empty chair next to Louis, having Gracie sit in his lap. He looks over to Louis, who just smiles at him wearily. Harry sighs and whispers, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Louis whispers back. "We can talk about it later."

Harry nods solemnly. Louis twists his mouth before slowly resting his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry smiles to himself a little, kissing the top of Gracie's head.

"How's work going, Harry?" Dan asks, Doris sitting in his lap and spooning scoops of peas into her mouth. 

"Busy," Harry rubs Gracie's back. "They keep dumping more and more stuff on me for this one case. I can't wait until we're done with it."

"They shouldn't have you working so much, love," Jay tuts, setting a plate of food into the microwave. "Don't they have any other employees there?"

"They know I won't say no," Harry sighs, licking his lips. "If I don't do it, it probably won't get done. Not up to their standards, anyways."

"You should stop workin'," Gracie mumbles into Harry's neck. "And stay home with me n' Daddy everyday."

Lottie sticks her bottom lip out, eyebrows furrowing softly. Louis kind of misses being her age. "I know, baby," Harry frowns. "I would if I could."

"'M sleepy, Papa," Gracie says softly. "We go home?"

"Why don't you go put her down in Doris' bed?" Dan suggests. Doris yawns, and he grins before kissing her head. "Maybe you should go with her, D."

"'M not tired, Daddy," Doris says through another yawn. Dan stands up, holding Doris on his hip. 

"Sure you're not, love," He holds his hand out to Gracie, who climbs out of Harry's lap and takes it. 

"Bye, Papa," Gracie says as she rubs her eyes. "Bye, Daddy."

"We'll come get you when it's time to go, love," Louis assures, smiling adoringly as she follows Dan upstairs. 

"Daisy, must you be on your phone, love?" Jay rolls her eyes and sets Harry's plate in front of him. Harry thanks her, Louis' hand that's still on his thigh a comforting weight. 

"Hold on," Daisy sighs, typing furiously, her long nails tapping against the screen.

"Everything alright, Dais?" Louis asks. 

Daisy sighs again, setting her phone down before rubbing her eyes. "Okay, so, like," Louis can tell this'll take a while.

♛ 

"Tell me the story about how I was borned again," Gracie says, sleepy from being out cold during the car ride home. Louis and Harry lay on either side of her, Harry brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyelids are drooping. "I like that story."

"Well, you were very late," Harry says softly, grinning down at her. "Take after your Daddy, I suppose."

"Oi," Louis pouts. Gracie giggles. 

"And you decided a good time to arrive would be in the middle of the night," Gracie closes her eyes. "So I woke up, and I woke Daddy up."

"He was shaking me and going 'We have to leave now,'" Louis uses a deep, gruff voice that makes Gracie laugh. "So, I got up-"

"Oh, you jumped up," Harry teases. Louis huffs. "He was running around the bedroom, going 'oh my God, oh my God,' Daddy was freaking out."

"Scaredy cat," Gracie taunts. 

"Anyways," Louis says pointedly. "We drove to the hospital, and at that point we still didn't know if you were a boy or a girl, and Papa was trying to convince me to name you Forrest if you were a boy."

"That's a weird name, Papa," Gracie opens her eyes to look up at him, giggling. 

"I still like it," Harry pouts.

"And that's why I'm so glad you came out and you were my Gracie girl," Louis picks up Gracie's hand and kisses the back of it, and Gracie closes her eyes again. "You know I was the first one to hold you when you were born?"

"Before you came, Daddy went on and on about how he didn't want to do anything except hold my hand while you were being born," Harry smiles fondly at Louis, who returns the smile almost immediately. "But when it was time, he was so into it. The doctor asked if he wanted to catch you when you came out, and his eyes lit up."

"Okay, it was so cool," Louis' beaming talking about it. Gracie's grinning up at him, eyelids lowered. "All the birthing videos and stuff make it seem so gross, but actually being there, it was amazing."

"Was Papa scared?" Gracie asks softly.

"Papa was scary," Louis chuckles. "He squeezed my hand so hard the nurse had to get ice for it. The only time he wasn't terrifying was when this nurse came in and put a cold towel on his forehead because he was so hot. He looked right up at her and said, 'I love you'."

Gracie laughs, and so does Harry. "I'm the one standing next to him, all thirty-four hours he was in labour," Louis can't help but laugh as well. "And he tells this nurse he's known for two seconds that he loves her."

"Well, you should've gotten me a cold towel," Harry shrugs. Louis rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. 

"Are you guys gon' have another baby?" Gracie asks, voice quiet with sleepiness. Harry frowns. 

"I don't know, Bug," Louis says softly. "What do you think?"

Harry's eyes are shooting daggers at Louis. He pretends not to notice. "I think it'd be fun," Gracie whispers. "If you don't name it Forrest."

Louis laughs, and even Harry cracks a smile. "Goodnight, kitten," Harry leans down and kisses Gracie's forehead. "See you in the morning."

"G'night, Papa," Louis leans down and kisses her cheek, both him and Harry standing up from the bed. "G'night, Daddy."

"Night, Gracie girl," Louis whispers, turning out the light and following Harry out of the room. Harry's down his throat as soon as they close the door. 

"You seriously did not just get her hopes up about us having a baby," Harry sighs. "What the fuck, Louis?"

"What's so wrong with that?" Louis scoffs.

"Because we've been mentioning getting a divorce all week!" Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "We're not...we can't get her hopes up about anything like that, Louis. It'll just make it worse if we have to tell her we're separating."

"So you don't want another baby?" Louis asks.

"That's not the point!" Harry groans. 

"Answer the question," Louis demands, crossing his arms. Harry sighs again.

"No," He says. "No, I don't. Not right now."

"Ever?"

"I don't know, Louis," Harry covers his face with his hands. "I don't know where we'll be when I do want one. If I do want one. Do you really think we're at a place right now to have a baby?"

"No," Louis says softly. "Well, maybe. I don't know. Maybe we need a baby."

"We can't have a baby just because our marriage is failing," Harry scoffs, shaking his head.

"No, I know, I-" Louis groans. "Forget it."

Harry just looks at Louis for a moment. He nods, turning and walking into the washroom before shutting the door. Louis sighs, putting his hand on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Did you check her nappy?" Louis asks, Harry bouncing baby Gracie up and down almost desperately. Harry sighs, pieces of hair falling out of his messy bun. ___

____

____

_”Yeah, nothing," He looks up at Louis, eyes so tired. Louis can't remember the last time both of them were sleeping at the same time. It seems like Gracie just screams and screams, with one of them tending to her while letting the other get some rest. "What if something's wrong with her, Lou?" ___

____

____

_”Nothing's wrong with her, babe," Louis assures, walking over and pressing their lips together. "Babies cry, it's normal." ___

____

____

_”I'm so tired," Harry's face crumples, letting out a cry that breaks Louis' heart a little bit. "And she's upset, and I don't know why, and it's killing me, L." ___

____

____

_"Hazza," Louis coos. "How about you give me the baby, and then go and take a nap?" ___

____

____

_”W-What if she's hungry?" Harry holds Gracie tighter. ___

____

____

_”I lift your shirt," Louis teases, shrugging. Harry glares at him, but let's him take Gracie and cradle her in his own arms. "C'mon, princess, lets give Papa a break." ___

____

____

_”Come lay with me if you ever get her down for a nap," Harry mumbles sleepily, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck before kissing his jaw and turning to go upstairs. Louis' entire body is warm from Harry's touch. ___

____

____

_”Alright, Gracie girl," Louis sighs, rocking the crying baby gently. "What has got you so upset? You're breaking my heart here." ___

____

____

_Gracie looks up at Louis with big, watery eyes. She looks up at Louis like he's her whole world, and it shakes Louis to his core. He's terrified looking at her, this tiny little thing that he and Harry made. He's so scared he's not gonna be a good dad, he feels like he has no idea what he's doing. ___

____

____

_”You know me and Papa are going to be here if you need anything," Louis says softly, sitting down on the sofa and holding Gracie to his chest. "You don't have to cry to get our attention, you'll always have it, no matter what." ___

____

____

_Louis takes a shaky breath. Gracie calms down a bit. "I'm never going to let anything hurt you, Gracie Mae," Louis touches his pinky finger to Gracie's. A pinky promise. Hers is so tiny he can't even wrap his around it. It makes him smile a little. ___

____

____

♛ 

"Good mornin'."

Harry turns around, cuppa in his hand. He's not dressed for work yet, still wearing flannel pyjama pants and a jumper. His eyelids are still droopy, he must not have woken up long before Louis did. "Oh, good morning. Gracie's not up yet?"

"No," Louis sighs, filling the electric kettle with water. "She woke up real early this morning because she had a nightmare. I had to lay with her until she fell back asleep."

"Oh," Harry says softly, clearly hurt Gracie went to Louis instead of him. 

"Niall and Barbara invited us over for dinner tonight," Louis mentions. "But if you can't get out of work early enough, I can just take Gracie by myself."

"Um, no," Harry practically whispers. "No, I'll be there."

"Alright," Louis nods curtly. 

"Okay, why're you being like this?" Harry says after a long sip of his coffee. "Is it because Gracie's not here? You don't feel the need to be nice to me as long as she's not here?"

"You give me no reason to be nice to you," Louis crosses his arms, finally looking away from the kettle and up at Harry. Harry closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, leaning against the countertop, seemingly trying to process everything that's happening. 

"The way you treat me is so inconsistent," He says softly. He's hurt, it's obvious. "You either completely ignore me, or you're cold and short with me, or you act like nothing is going on between us."

"Frankly, Harry, I'm not sure how to act around you because I don't know who you are," Louis admits. 

"Stop saying that," Harry clenches his jaw. "You're always complaining that I've changed, and I always, always tell you. I've grown up. One of us has to."

"But your priorities are-"

"The same. They are the same," Harry interrupts, stepping closer to Louis and pointing his finger at him. "They have been you and Gracie since the beginning. They still are you and Gracie. That is why I work so hard. For you. I do it for both of you."

Louis swallows thickly. "If I were your top priority," He says slowly. "You would work harder towards our marriage."

"I never intended for things to be like this," Harry shrugs, his bottom lip quivering. Every one of Louis' instincts are telling him to hold Harry while he cries, to catch him before he falls, but he doesn't. He stands there in front of him, stone-faced. "Maybe your mother was right. Maybe we got married too young. Maybe we weren't ready. Maybe we're still not ready."

All of these maybes are making Louis uneasy. He'd much rather know, for sure, what should be done about this. "I am still as in love with you as I was the day I married you," Harry continues, eyes wet, but his voice stays steady. "But if we can't function as a couple, if we can't even say good morning to each other without it turning into an argument, then what are we doing here?"

"I don't know," Louis admits. "I don't know how to fix this, either. I...I used to look for you whenever something in my life needed an answer."

"And you don't anymore," Harry lets out a shaky breath. Louis can practically feel his heart breaking.

"I don't know how to anymore," Louis admits. 

"I'm not the only one who's changed, you know," Harry looks down at the hardwood floor. "If this were happening to us three years ago, you would have laid down with me in our bed, and listened to everything I had to say, and told me you were sorry, and not let go of my hand until we had fixed it. Now you yell, and you swear at me, and rarely look me in the eye."

"I didn't know you wanted me to do stuff like that anymore," Louis admits. "I didn't think you were like that anymore."

"I'm the same person I used to be," Harry sniffles, biting his bottom lip. "I still love the same things about you I did three years ago. And, even if we're not even speaking to each other, I love you more and more everyday." 

For the first time during one of their arguments, Louis leans his head back, inhales slowly, and starts to cry. He doesn't think Harry even notices that he should be leaving for work right about now. Louis is his top priority right now. Work isn't. Louis feels important to Harry for the first time in months, maybe even a year. 

"Louis," Harry coos softly.

"What happened to us?" Louis sniffles, wiping the tears off his cheeks. He hates to cry in front of Harry like this, but he couldn't hold it together anymore. "Why can't we just be how we used to be?"

"I don't know," Harry admits, his whole body getting shakier just watching Louis like this. "We're getting old, I guess."

Louis can't help but let out a wet laugh, and even Harry smiles. "Oh, my God, we are," He shakes his head, sniffling again. "We're not twenty-one anymore."

"Twenty-six and twenty-four," Harry nods. "Pretty old."

"Practically geriatric," Louis runs his fingers through his hair, still messy from sleeping. They look at each other for a moment, both of them smiling before Harry puts his empty mug in the sink, walks over and kisses Louis, and squeezes his upper arm. 

"I should get dressed," He says softly.

♛ 

_"Hey," Harry says softly when Louis walks in, trying his best to be quiet as he didn't know whether or not Harry was sleeping. "Baby finally asleep?" ___

____

____

_”Yeah," Louis whispers, bundle in his arms. "Figured you would be too." ___

____

____

_”Couldn't sleep without you," Harry smiles at him. Louis smiles back at him, laying baby Gracie down in her cot before climbing into the bed with Harry, spooning him from the back and kissing the back of his neck. "Hey, L?" ___

____

____

_”Yes, baby?" Louis whispers back. ___

____

____

_”We'll be okay, right?" ___

____

____

_”Of course we will," Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry's skin. "She's asleep, so I think we're doing pretty okay so far." ___

____

____

_Harry giggles softly, and Louis grins to himself, his heart full. ___


	5. Chapter 5

_”Good morning, love," Louis yawns, walking into the kitchen of their little flat. Harry looks up from his cuppa, grinning at Louis sleepily. Louis leans down and pecks Harry on the lips, opening his eyes and grinning when he sees Harry giggle. He can't help but kiss him again. ___

____

____

_Being married to his best friend is, like, the best thing ever. Even the domestic little things, like bringing Harry tea when he's up late studying, or grocery shopping together, or falling asleep on the sofa together while they're watching a movie. He loves all of it._

____

____

_”Hey, um, I need to talk to you about something," Harry says, sounding a bit timid. ___

____

____

_Louis' face softens. He sits down at the table with Harry, folding his arms on top of it. "Of course, yeah, what's the matter?" He asks gently. ___

____

____

_”Um," Harry bites his bottom lip, looking down at his lap. "I...I'm pregnant, Lou." ___

____

____

_Louis' heart almost jumps out of his body. Oh, holy shit. He almost thinks maybe he misheard Harry. "You're...you're pregnant? Like...with a baby?" ___

____

____

_Harry laughs nervously. "Yeah, I think so," He reaches into the pocket of his joggers, handing Louis a white stick. Louis takes it with a shaky hand, staring down at it. It's positive. Oh fuck. Oh, holy fuck. ___

____

____

_”O-Oh my God," Louis stutters. "Oh my God, Harry. This is...oh my God." ___

____

____

_”Louis," Harry's voice brings Louis back down to earth. He looks up at him and sees how scared he is. "I-I don't know what we're going to do." ___

____

____

_”I don't either," Louis admits quietly. "Holy shit, baby. This...is kind of amazing? And terrifying, holy shit, we're not super ready for this." ___

____

____

_”I'm not ready for this," Harry sniffles, eyes watery. Oh, geez. ___

____

____

_”Haz, you've been talking about having babies since you were sixteen," Louis points out fondly, but his hands are trembling. "We're married now. It's...our mums can't yell at us about that shit anymore." ___

____

____

_You're right," Harry takes a deep breath. "You're right, we both need to relax." ___

____

____

_”Come here, beautiful," Louis says gently, holding his arms out to Harry. Harry smiles weakly, standing up from his chair and sitting on Louis' lap instead. Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry's upper arm. "I know you want to keep it, love. You're just scared." ___

____

____

_”Why can you read me so well?" Harry giggles, his nose pink, eyes wet. "I am scared, this is scary. I'm still in law school. We're so young, Lou." ___

____

____

_”There's no one else I'd rather be young with," Louis murmurs. Harry's cheeks turn bright pink, and Louis grins to himself smugly. He loves getting that kind of reaction out of Harry. "We can figure everything out, pet. I'll start working more hours. Uh, we might need to ask our parents for some help." ___

____

____

_”Lou," Harry says hesitantly. ___

____

____

_”I'm not saying it's definite, but. Maybe." ___

____

____

_Harry sighs. He leans down and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Louis' neck. "We'll be okay, L, right?" ___

____

____

_Louis grins to himself, resting his hand against Harry's flat stomach. "We'll be okay, H." ___

____

____

♛

Louis wakes up with a terrible headache. Harry is already up and in the washroom getting ready, and Gracie must still be asleep. He sighs sleepily, burying his face into his pillow. His throat is a little sore when he swallows, and he's so fucking tired.

Harry walks into the bedroom, and Louis closes his eyes again. He can hear Harry sigh softly, and it isn't long before he feels soft, familiar fingers stroking his cheek. "Lou, 's time to get up," He says gently. 

"Mmph," Louis opens his eyes again, seeing Harry standing over him, looking sleepy. "I don't feel good, Haz."

"Should I take your temperature?" Harry asks, running his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis preens under Harry's touch, closing his eyes again in bliss. He nods slightly. "Let me get the thermometer, okay? I'll be right back."

Harry removes his hand from Louis' hair, and Louis can't help but pout as he hears him walk away. As much as he'd like for Harry to stay home and take care of him while he's sick, he knows he shouldn't get his hopes up. 

Harry comes back with the thermometer, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Under your tongue, love," He says quietly. Louis obeys, and waits with it in his mouth. It beeps, and Harry takes it out and frowns. "Thirty-eight. You're staying home today."

"Will you stay with me?" Louis asks, feeling a bit like child. His whole body feels warm when Harry smiles sleepily, a fond look on his face.

"Sure," He nods. "Let me get G up and ready, and then I'll come back home. Do you want me to pick you up anything on the way back?"

"No thank you," Louis whispers.

"We're going to have to take you to the doctor later, though," Harry points out. Louis groans. "Let me wake Gracie up. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"M'kay," Louis sighs, closing his eyes. "Love you."

Harry is quiet, but after a few moments Louis hears a tender, "love you too." He can't help but smile to himself, even with his cheek smushed into his pillow. He feels the bed shift, and Harry leaves to wake Gracie up. It doesn't take long for Louis to fall back asleep.

♛ 

_“Louis, you decided you were old enough to provide for yourselves when you got married," Jay argues, her arms crossed. Louis can't believe his own mother doesn't have his back right now. ___

____

____

_”All we need is a little bit, just to get us on our feet," Louis is practically begging. "Harry's pregnant. We need it. I don't know what else to do." ___

____

____

_”Louis," Jay's tone is much gentler now. "I can't help you. I'm sorry. This is something you and Harry have to get through together." ___

____

____

_“Mum," Lottie says softly, only 17 years old, as she sits next to Harry on the sofa, her hand on his back. "Maybe just a little, just to get them on-" ___

____

____

_”Charlotte, enough," Jay interrupts. "Louis, you are an adult. You have to be able to provide for your own family. I warned you about this when you told me you and Harry were engaged, and you told me you were ready for this. I think it's clear you were wrong." ___

____

____

_Louis stares at his mother for a moment. "All you had to do was say no," He says softly, clearly hurt. He turns and walks away, and Harry is quick to stand up off the sofa. He stops and turns to Johannah. ___

____

____

_”I know you're right," He says quietly. "But I really wish you weren't." ___

____

____

♛

The second time Louis wakes up that day, Harry is next to him. He doesn't get to wake up like that too often. Harry is on his laptop, but he immediately notices that Louis has opened his eyes. "Good morning, sunshine."

Louis just hums softly, closing his eyes again. "I still don't feel good."

"I'm sorry, babe," Harry frowns, putting his hand on Louis' forehead. "You still feel warm. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright," Louis assures. "Thanks, H."

"Maybe you should eat something," Harry suggests. "Might help with your headache. Do you want me to make you soup or summat?"

"No thank you," Louis whispers. Hesitantly, he adds on "Can you lay with me?"

Harry's entire face softens as he looks down at Louis. He glances back at his laptop before slowly shutting it and setting it down on the bedside table. He slips under the covers with Louis, laying down with their faces only centimetres apart.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist. His eyelids are drooping, begging to be closed, but he doesn't want to miss an opportunity at looking at Harry's face this closely. All of his features Louis has familiarised himself with: the tiny freckles on the bridge of his nose, a few acne scars on his forehead that have been there for ages, the way his long eyelashes dust his cheekbones when he blinks. He hasn't had the chance to take it all in in a while.

"You look sleepy, sun," Harry says gently, softly brushing Louis' cheeks with his thumb. Harry hasn't called him that in so long. "You can sleep. 'S okay."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Louis asks.

"Always," Harry whispers. That alone soothes Louis enough to fall back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis wakes up to Harry moving frantically around the room, muttering curse words. His head is still pounding, but he reluctantly opens his eyes and looks at him. 

"Wassit?" He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. The bed feels colder without Harry next to him. He feels like he should be used to the feeling, but he's not. 

"I slept too long, I'm late to get Gracie," Harry sighs, slipping on some shoes. He seems irritated, and Louis feels too shitty to deal with it, so he lays back down and puts his arm over his eyes.

"Should've set an alarm or somethin'," Louis mutters. 

"Yeah, thank you," Harry replies, sarcastic. He sighs and grabs his phone off the bedside table. "I'll be back in a bit. Do you...do you need anything while I'm out."

"No. I'm okay."

Harry sighs again, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his joggers before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He's not mad at Louis. It's not his fault. He's mad at himself for indulging, for letting himself join Louis in pretending they're young again, pretending they're the only people in the world. It felt nice, but he can't do that. They're parents. 

It doesn't take him too long to get to Gracie's school, thankfully. He walks in and sees Gracie standing there with her teacher. She looks up at him, and her whole face lights up. "Papa!" She exclaims, running over to him. Harry's heart melts. He lifts her up and kisses her cheek. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, babe," He laughs a little as she clings onto him. "I lost track of time."

"It's okay," Gracie chirps, ever so sweet. Harry thanks her teacher and sets Gracie down, holding her hand as they walk out to the car. 

"How was your day, G?" Harry asks, helping her into the car and buckling her into her car seat. 

"It was fun," Gracie grins up at him. "We played duck duck goose. I got to be the goose!"

"Sounds like a good day to me," Harry smiles back at her before closing the door. He climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car, taking his sunglasses off of the top of his head and putting them on. 

"Papa?" Gracie squeaks from the backseat. 

"Yes, pumpkin."

"Daddy's never late, you know."

Harry sighs. He knows she's right, though. For such a disorganised person, Louis' really good about dropping her off and picking her up on time everyday. "I know he isn't, G. Daddy's pretty great, huh?"

"Mhm," Gracie nods, looking out the window as Harry pulls out of the parking lot. 

♛ 

_"Louis," Harry says gently, watching as Louis grips the sterling wheel tightly. "She's right. You know she is." ___

____

____

_Louis sighs through his nose, keeping his eyes on the road. "She didn't have to be like that, though," He mumbles. He's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't take care of you." ___

____

____

_”What do you mean? You do," Harry furrows his eyebrows. ___

____

____

_”Like, financially," Louis explains. "I wish I could've gone to uni, and I wish I could've gotten a better job. I'm sorry." ___

____

____

_”Lou," Harry says softly. "No. Don't apologise for that." ___

____

____

_"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Louis says gruffly. "My own mother doesn't want to help us, that's fine. We'll just have to fucking figure it out." ___

____

____

_”We will," Harry assures, resting his hand over Louis' arm. Louis sighs again, but he doesn't say anything. ___

____

____

♛ 

"Daddyyy!" Gracie bursts into the bedroom before Harry can tell her to be quiet. Louis' not sleeping, thankfully, he's sitting up against some pillows watching the telly. 

"Gracie Mae!" Louis exclaims, laughing as she jumps onto the bed and tackles him. He always sounds just as excited to see her. Harry really, genuinely loves that about him. 

"How d'ya feel, Daddy?" Gracie asks, laying on Louis' chest. Louis grins, kissing the top of her head. 

"I feel a little better," He looks up and meets Harry's eyes, smiling a little. "'S only because Papa's a real good nurse."

Harry can't help but smile. "What can I say? It's the years of experience," He shrugs. "Especially with such a difficult patient."

"Oi!" Louis laughs. 

"Papa said I hafta' go to Nana's when you go to the doctor," Gracie mentions. "But who's gon' hold your hand if you get a shot?"

Louis laughs again, putting his hand on Gracie's back. "I'm sure Papa could manage, babe. Although, he could never beat your hand holding skills."

"It keeps me up at night," Harry shakes his head. "You ready to go, Louis?"

Louis sighs. "Yeah. Lemme just get my shoes on," He gets up from the bed, carrying Gracie towards the closet so he can slip on his Vans. "C'mon, G, lets get you to Nana Jay's."

♛ 

"How do you feel?" Harry asks, getting back in the car after bringing Gracie into Jay's house. Louis closes his eyes and sighs softly. 

"Fine," He mumbles. "My head doesn't hurt anymore. 'S just my throat."

"That's good," Harry reaches up and runs his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis smiles a little, eyes still closed. "Um...I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. I wasn't actually angry at you, I was just irritated. It wasn't your fault."

"It's okay," Louis mutters. "Thank you for apologising."

"We really need to normalise that, huh?" Harry pinches Louis' cheek lightly. Louis opens his eyes, looking up at Harry and grinning. 

"I love you, H," He says quietly. Harry's face softens. 

"I love you too," He replies. "C'mon, we gotta go see what's wrong with ya."

Louis makes a whining noise, rubbing his face with his hand. "They're gonna make me get a strep test. I always gag."

"That's why I take care of the blowies," Harry quips, and Louis laughs before whining.

"Don't make me laugh," He huffs, putting his hand on his throat. Harry smirks mischievously, putting the car in drive.

♛ 

_“Do you not want this baby?" ___

____

____

_Louis looks up from where he's figuring out how the fuck they're gonna pay their bills to see Harry standing there, arms crossed. "Huh? What're you on about?" ___

____

____

_"Do you not want it?" Harry repeats. "I know you're stressed, but. You haven't even looked at me all day." ___

____

____

_“Harry," Louis sighs. ___

____

____

_”What is it?" Harry asks. "Did I say something? Did something happen? Do you actually not want the baby?" ___

____

____

_”No," Louis says, raising his voice a little. "No. I don't. Not right now. We're clearly not ready for this, Harry." ___

____

____

_“Louis," Harry says softly. He looks like a puppy when he's upset, Louis can't stand to look at it, so he looks down. "Are you...being serious?" ___

____

____

_Louis drops his pen and puts his face in his hands. "No," He sighs. "I'm just scared. I'm so attached to a baby I can't even take care of. I just...wish we could've waited a few more years." ___

____

____

_He closes his eyes and sighs again. He feels the couch dip next to him, and Harry's hand slipping into his own. "It's going to be okay," He says softly. "We'll be okay." ___

____

____

_”I don't know how you can keep saying that," Louis chuckles humourlessly._

____

____

_”Because I know it's true," Harry leans into Louis, resting his chin on his shoulder. Louis shakes his head. Harry picks up the bill Louis was looking at, reading it. He hums softly. "Okay, so, we stop eating out for a while. And...I'll stop going and getting my hair cut." ___

____

____

_Louis can't even describe how much he loves Harry. He wraps him up in his arms, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, H." ___

____

____

♛ 

Louis doesn't have strep. The doctor asks him if he's been stressed out lately, and if he's been sleeping enough. Yes, and no. The doctor tells him to take it easy for the next day and start sleeping better. Harry looks aggravated at that answer, and Louis feels aggravated–if he were able to sleep better, he would. 

On their way back home, Louis gets a text from Jay. "G wants to know if she can sleepover there tonight," He reads. Harry sighs, twisting his mouth. 

"I guess," He shrugs. 

"'S her last day of school tomorrow," Louis reminds. "I'm gonna try to see if I can get a few days off every week to hang out with Gracie over the summer. Only if we don't have too much going on, though. We don't have any new projects to start for a while."

"Maybe I'll do the same," Harry says. Louis whips his head towards Harry, eyebrows raised. "Probably only one day a week every few weeks, I'm still really busy."

"No, that'd be good," Louis assures, voice soft. "G would really like that."

Harry smiles weakly. "I'm trying Lou," He says, voice quiet. 

"I know," Louis replies. "'N that's all I could ever ask you to do." Harry's smile grows. "So, we have all night to ourselves."

"We do," Harry nods, glancing at Louis. "You probably don't feel well enough to do anything but rest, right?"

"I mean," Louis shrugs. "Depends what you had in mind."

Harry laughs. "Sounds like you have something in mind, Lou," He points out. Louis chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe," He shrugs. "Only if you're up for it."

"I'm up for it," Harry assures. "Do we have condoms?"

"I don't know," Louis admits. "But y've got the pill. I'm sure it will be fine."

Harry doesn't look so sure, but he sighs softly. "Yeah, okay," He nods. Louis is ignoring the voice in his head telling him this could be a bad idea, and they might be back to telling at each other tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a bad idea. 

They're fighting over the coffee maker the next morning. They only stop when it's time for Harry to leave for work. The argument lingers over Louis like a cloud all day until he picks Gracie up from school. 

The sex was amazing, and not just because they hadn't had it in so long. Louis almost forgot how much he loves Harry's body. They went for three rounds before they both passed out on the bed. It wasn't even just having sex, they made love. It was passionate and makes Louis' whole body warm whenever he thinks about it. 

"Daddy?" Gracie calling him from the backseat snaps him out of it. Thank God. Thinking of how Harry moaned and whined last night could get them in an accident. 

"Yes, love?" Louis responds, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. 

"Can we get p'za for dinner?" She asks. Louis chuckles.

"Sure," He says. "Remind me to order one with veggies for Papa."

"Yuck!" Gracie wrinkles her nose. Louis laughs as he pulls into their driveway. 

He and Gracie play footie until it's supper time (she wins) and Louis is surprised to see a car turning into their driveway as they go in. Harry's never home this early. 

"Papa?" Gracie gasps as the door opens. Harry gives her a tired smile as she runs towards him. 

"Hey, love," Harry lifts her up and holds her on his hip. "How was your last day of school?"

"Good," She leans her head on his shoulder. "Daddy said we could get p'za for dinner."

"Ooo, that sounds good," Harry sets his keys down, shutting the door with his hip. "What're you going to get on it? Pickles?"

"No!" Gracie giggles.

"Oh. What about sardines?"

"Eww," Gracie wrinkles her nose, shaking her head. "Nooo, I like cheesy pizza."

"Oh. That's good too, I guess," Harry sets her down before looking up at Louis. Shyly, he gives him a sheepish "Hi."

"Hey," Louis gives him a small smile in return. Silent forgiveness for that morning. Harry smiles back, his whole body seemingly relaxing when he sees Louis isn't angry. "Was just gonna order. Veggies on yours?"

"Yes, please," Louis nods and gets his mobile out of his pocket. Harry scoops Gracie up again, taking her to the sofa while Louis orders the pizza. He joins them when he's finished ordering, smiling at the sight of Harry sitting on the sofa, Gracie between his legs laying against his chest. 

"Will you sing a song, Daddy?" Gracie asks, pointing to Louis' guitar. Louis grins, grabbing it off it's stand before sitting on the opposite end of the couch. 

"What do you want me to sing?" He asks. 

"You and Papa sing together," Gracie requests. Harry raises his eyebrows while Louis grins. 

"Harold, up for it?" Louis asks, smiling at him. Harry sighs, but he can't help but smile back.

"Sure," He nods. Louis strums his guitar before humming.

"Do you remember this one?" He starts to play a song. Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes. Harry's grin widens, his grip on Gracie tightening a bit. 

"Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa," He sings softly, laughing a little as Gracie closes her eyes in bliss. "Not the way that I do love you."

"Well, holy moly, me oh my, you're the apple of my eye, girl I never loved one like you," Their eyes meet, and Harry's cheeks turn pink. 

"Man, oh man, you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness, there ain't nothing that I need," Harry kisses the top of Gracie's head. 

"Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie, chocolate candy, Jesus Christ, ain't nothing please me more than you," Louis winks at Harry. Harry shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. 

"Oh, home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you," They sing together, and Gracie giggles when Harry bounces her a little. "Oh home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you."

"I like when you sing togetha," Gracie says.

"I like it too," Louis laughs. "Papa has a nice voice, huh?"

"Mhm," Gracie hums. Harry rolls his eyes, smiling fondly. "When's the pizza comin'?"

"Should be soon, baby," Louis grins.

Gracie nods before declaring "I'm gon' go get my picture to show Papa," She climbs off the couch and hurries to get her rucksack upstairs.

"No running up the stairs!" Harry calls back. She doesn't listen. Harry shakes his head and sighs while Louis laughs. Their eyes meet before Harry's face softens a little.

"I'm sorry about this morning," He says sheepishly. It's clearly hard for him to do so.

"I am too," Louis replies. "It was stupid. It was a petty argument."

"Most of them are," Harry mutters, and Louis laughs again. Harry grins a little. Gracie comes back in, a paper in her hand, and shows Harry her painting. She had already shown Louis–he seriously has no idea what it's supposed to be. 

"This is beautiful, love," Harry says softly. He's always soft as soon as Gracie even breathes. Louis knows Harry wishes he was closer to Gracie, and it makes me feel bad, honestly. Louis' been home with her everyday after school for a really long time, so it's natural that they're closer, but still. 

"It's f'you," Gracie says, leaning into Harry. "Because you came home early today."

Harry's face softens. "Thank you, G," He says, kissing her cheek. "I'll hang it up in my office at work so I can look at it all day."

"And maybe it'll make you remember me," Gracie says. "And you'll wanna come home more."

Louis can tell how much this is hurting Harry to hear. "Yeah," He says softly, and Gracie smiles. "Yeah, maybe."

♛ 

"Louis?"

"Yeah, love?"

Gracie is in bed, and Louis is sitting against the headboard of their bed with Harry laying next to him, snuggled into him. He feels warm, and good. 

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Harry asks softly, his head against Louis' stomach, arm wrapped around his waist. Louis sighs a little, scratching at Harry's scalp lightly. 

"I don't know," He admits. "I really hope so. I...I think we're on the right track."

Harry closes his eyes. "I don't want to get a divorce," He says. "For a while it just felt like the only option. We were just stuck in one place for such a long time."

"I know, love," Louis says softly, tucking Harry's hair behind his ear. "It's okay." 

"Do you think Gracie knows?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Louis admits. "Kids always know. They can sense it. But I think it'll be good for her to see us work it out instead of give up."

"Maybe we should go see someone," Harry suggests, voice soft. "Like...a counsellor."

"No," Louis says immediately.

"Louis," Harry sighs.

"We don't need a counsellor," Louis says sternly. "If we have a problem we should be able to work it out together."

Harry doesn't say anything. Louis knows he disagrees, but he doesn't want to start a fight. "Was Gracie good for you today?" He asks quietly, changing the subject. 

"She always is," Louis nods. "She reminds me so much of you sometimes."

"Yeah?" Harry lifts his head to look up at him, a small smile on his face. "How so?"

Louis sighs wistfully, looking up and thinking about it for a second. "Like, she's always on this whole rant about you shouldn't kill bugs," He says. "Because they haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, she's right," Harry giggles.

"And, like, when she's passionate about something, her eyes light up," Louis grins wide. "And she's always trying to defend other people. Like the time someone pulled her hair at school and she said 'maybe she was having a bad day'," Louis kisses the top of his head. "All of that? That's all you."

"Yeah?" Harry's smile grows bigger. "I see you in her too."

"Yeah? How?"

"Like how she doesn't listen to me."

"Alright, you know what?" Louis laughs, and Harry starts to laugh as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis, usually, could describe himself as an insomniac. He can't sleep when something isn't okay, when something's weighing on his brain and he can't get it to settle. 

It's been that way since before Gracie was born. Harry would be sound asleep, and Louis would be sitting up in bed, staring at the soft baby bump between Harry's hips, trying to think of how they were going to do this. 

When she was a baby and she cried too much, and they could never figure out what was wrong, Louis never slept. Even if she was silent, sleeping through the whole night, Louis was awake, worrying, standing over her cot, trying to figure out how to fix it.

When Harry first started to work more, leaving early in the morning and coming home late in the evening, Louis would find himself awake in the wee hours of the morning, stomach tight and in knots when he noticed the dark circles under Harry's eyes, or how Harry had skipped breakfast and dinner the day before. 

That's how he catches Harry sprinting to the washroom at four in the morning. He's downstairs, watching infomercials and folding clothes because Gracie has gotten upset over the littlest things the past week, and Louis' worries she can sense how tense things are between him and Harry. 

But, anyways. As he folds one of Harry's work shirts, he can hear Harry's quick and heavy footsteps above him, followed by the washroom door slamming shut. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sets the shirt he was folding down and stands up off the sofa, making his way upstairs. 

He knocks on the door softly, not wanting to startle him. "Y'alright, love?" He asks, voice gentle. 

"Yeah, 'm fine."

Twisting his mouth, Louis slowly opens the door and sees Harry sitting on the washroom floor, leaning against the wall. "You get sick?" Louis asks, and Harry nods, his eyes closed. He doesn't know if Harry wants him to, but he walks over and sits down on the floor next to him, ignoring the smell of vomit lingering in the air. 

"I think I'm pregnant," Harry says, his voice so soft it's barely a whisper. Louis' chest tightens, and he whips his head towards him.

"Are you fucking with me?" He sputters, swallowing thickly.

Harry shakes his head slowly, eyes tired. "'Ve felt nauseous all week, and even more exhausted than usual," He opens his eyes, but he doesn't look over. "And my trousers are starting to get tighter."

Louis tries to stay calm, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, but it's hard. They were just starting to get better. They were just starting to be normal again. He knows he said he wanted another baby a few months ago, but holy shit, the timing could not be worse. 

Finally, Harry turns his head to look at him, but Louis stares down at his lap. "Say something, please," Harry whispers, voice breaking. Louis meets his eyes, and they're glassy, and he's reminded in that moment just how sensitive and fragile Harry really is, no matter what he tries to convince everyone else. Louis knows him. 

He tries to think of something to say. Something at least a little comforting. But, he can't. He just stares at Harry, and his shiny eyes and the red tip of his nose and the way his cheeks are flushing. And, after a moment, the only thing he can force out of himself is "Do...do you want a cuppa?"

This is the kind of thing Harry would usually get mad at him for saying. He'd huff and call him insensitive. But, this time, Harry laughs, and he reaches up and brushes Louis' fringe out of his face. Louis melts. "Sure," He says after a moment. Louis grins at him weakly, pushing the fact that Harry might be pregnant to the back of his mind so he can focus on trying to make things better. 

He stands up, helping Harry up as well. Harry walks over to the vanity, pulling his toothbrush out of the toothbrush holder. "I'll meet you downstairs," He says around it, and all Louis can do is nod, mindlessly leaving the washroom and walking down the stairs. 

The telly is still on, but he doesn't shut it off. He likes the background noise. Walking into the kitchen, he fills the kettle with water and turns the stovetop on. Harry always offers to buy him an electric one, but he likes his old one. It won't be the same. 

He leans against the counter, waiting for the kettle to heat up under the dim yellow light of the kitchen. His eyes catch a picture of Gracie on the fridge, smiling brightly for the camera. It's one of her photos for school. His heart melts. She's so fucking cute, he thinks, and is, genuinely, one of his best friends. He tries not to think about how good of a big sister she would be, how obsessed she'd be over a baby brother or sister, but he can't help it. 

Harry trudges down the stairs a few moments later, and it's then Louis notices he's wearing some of his joggers. Probably because they're a little looser than his own. He smiles at Louis weakly, curls a mess and eyes sleepy, and Louis wraps him up in his arms and holds him to his chest.

"I love you," Louis whispers into Harry's hair, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you too," Harry whispers back, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and resting his head against his chest. "I'm...nervous. This is scary."

"I know," Louis sighs, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "We'll be alright. I'll buy you a test tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry buries his face into Louis' jumper. The kettle whistles, but Harry doesn't move, so Louis has to pry him off, laughing. "Heyyy."

"Let me make your tea, brat," Louis teases, and he turns around to grab two mugs out of the cabinet. It's not long before he feels Harry wrap his arms around him from behind, and he grins, shaking his head. Harry was like this when he was pregnant with Gracie–so, so clingy and cuddly and not wanting to be away from Louis for even a second. Harry had been practically attached to him the past few days, but Louis didn't think anything of it. 

"Decaf," Harry reminds sleepily. 

"Got it," Louis replies quietly. 

They stay there, soft, standing in the kitchen at four in the morning, Louis stirring some milk into Harry's tea. "Wanna sit on the patio?" He asks, and Harry nods against his shoulder. So, he gives Harry his tea, and leads him out the sliding glass door and onto the patio. 

"'S chilly," Harry mumbles, a slight pout on his face. Without a moment of hesitation, Louis sets his cuppa down on the glass table before taking his jumper off and handing it to Harry. Harry doesn't argue, he just takes it and pulls it on, grinning to himself. He sits down on one of the wicker chairs, Louis sitting in the one beside it, and Harry looks out into the back garden. 

"It's a good life, isn't it?" He realises after a moment, his eyes stuck on Gracie's swing set. Louis' fallen off one of those swings more times than he'd like to be with. "I feel like I never take advantage of it."

Louis hums, taking a sip of his tea. Harry looks over at him, and Louis looks back at him. "We've both gotta slow down," He says quietly. Harry swallows thickly and nods, his free hand finding its way to his tummy. 

"You're a really good father," Harry says after a moment, staring down into his tea. "Genuinely. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like you're not. You're an incredible dad."

Louis can't fight the grin that takes over his face. "And an incredible husband?" He asks hopefully, teasing. Harry pretends to think about it. 

"I'm still training you," He says after a moment, and Louis laughs. Harry even giggles a little. The sun is just barely rising, but it's light enough for Louis to see Harry's grin. "Gracie would be a really, really good big sister."

"I was just thinking that," Louis admits. "Remember how obsessed she was with Ben's baby?" Louis can't say he's too fond of Harry's friend Ben. He's always found him a little stuck up. But, he can't deny that he and his wife did make a cute fucking baby.

"Oh my God, yeah," Harry smiles. "She would not stop asking Meredith questions. Remember when she asked her where the baby came out?"

Louis throws his head back and laughs, managing to spill a few drops of tea on his shirt. He's too blissful to care. "Holy shit, yes. You were so embarrassed."

"She is definitely your daughter," Harry shakes his head. "Such a daddy's girl."

"That's not fair," Louis points out. "She always forgets about me as soon as you come home. Papa was her first word. She's obsessed with you."

"Who wouldn't be?" Harry shrugs, and Louis rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. He wants this moment to last forever, he thinks, heart full.


	9. Chapter 9

_Louis comes home from work, sweaty and dirty and exhausted, and he can't wait to see Harry. That's the only thing that gets him through the day, honestly. ___

___"Haz?" He calls out. No answer. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walks into the kitchen to see Harry sitting at the table, weeping, and writing something down, bent over his eight-month baby bump. His laptop is open, textbooks stacked, and papers scattered. He looks up at Louis, sniffling. ____ _

_____"Hi," He says weakly. ____ _ _ _

_______"What's the matter, love?" Louis asks softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I hate law school," Harry sniffles again. Louis knows he's stressed, how could he not be? He's a perfectionist, and eight months pregnant, and Louis knows he'd rather be doing anything but homework. Yet, despite his tears, he's still writing, still doing his work. Louis shakes his head, though he's endlessly proud of him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You wanna take a break?" Louis approaches him, tucking one of his long curls behind his ear. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"No," Harry sighs, wiping his eyes. "I need to get this done." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Harry's stubborn, and Louis doesn't feel like arguing, so he just nods. "Okay. I'll make you a cuppa." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Harry peels his eyes away from his paper to look up at Louis, and he smiles weakly while Louis brushes away one of his tears. "Thank you, L," He says softly. "I love you." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Louis smiles back at him, leaning down and pecking his lips. "I love you too," He says gently. "But, seriously, Haz, stress isn't good for you right now. If you need to take a break, you should." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"I'm okay," Harry assures, sighing softly. "Just a little overwhelmed. I'm almost done." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Okayyy," Louis knows he's not going to break him. He kisses his forehead. "I'll make you a cuppa, and then I'm going to take a shower." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"Good, you smell." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Oi!" Louis huffs, and Harry giggles. "Was gonna say you could join me when you're done. But now I'm not sure I want you to." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"Nooo," Harry pouts. "I was kiddinggg. You smell...great." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Alright, fine, I'll be waiting for you," Louis laughs, walking towards the stove and grabbing the kettle so he can fill it. "Don't stress yourself into labour over there." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"Baby can't come today, I have an exam next week," Harry says, only half-kidding. Louis rolls his eyes, but he's smiling fondly. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________♛_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Do I have to be in here for this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Yes. I'm nervous," Louis sighs, but he doesn't argue, sitting on the vanity as Harry takes a pregnancy test over the toilet. "You literally watched Gracie come out of me, I don't know why you're grossed out by a little piss."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't compare our daughter being born to you taking a wee."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Harry giggles, pulling his joggers back up and putting a cap on the pregnancy test. "'S Gracie up yet?" He asks softly, avoiding the elephant in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Don't think so," Louis shakes his head. They hadn't gone to sleep since Harry had woken Louis up the night before. They're both a little sleep deprived, and nervous, but he'll take this over them arguing. "She hasn't been going down as easy lately."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I know," Harry sighs. "She's fussier. Y'think she's upset over something? Over...us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I reckon," Louis nods, and Harry frowns. "Kids are intuitive. And she's smart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"She is smart," Harry shakes his head, a small, fond smile across his lips. "Takes after you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Louis scoffs. Harry's always told him how smart he is, but. Harry's the lawyer. Harry's the one who graduated uni with honours–even after being pregnant, as well as home with a newborn while Louis was at the construction site. Louis' never considered himself to be smart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Louis," Harry says softly. Louis meets his eyes. "You're very smart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He must've read Louis' thoughts. Louis rolls his eyes, still not buying it, and Harry just sighs, shaking his head. "Going to uni doesn't make you smart," Harry points out, setting the test down on the sink. He stands between Louis' legs, looking up at him. "I graduated because I work hard, not because I'm smart. You have always been able to work things out, and take care of everything–finances, conflict, everything. You're...clever. I don't know where I'd be without you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Louis softens, looking down at Harry's big doe eyes and swallowing thickly. "You really think that?" He asks sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Of course I do," Harry grins back at him. "I'm sorry I've never said it before."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I..." Louis' cheeks are warm. He doesn't know what to say. He's about to argue, to tell Harry he's just saying that, but then he notices how flushed Harry looks, his eyes glued to the test laying on the sink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"It's positive," Harry observes quietly. He picks it up and stares at it before flipping it to show Louis. There's a pretty little pink plus sign. So, that's that. Harry's pregnant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Without hesitation, Louis wraps his arms around his husband, holding him close to his chest. He kisses the top of his head. "I love you," He mumbles into his hair. "No matter what."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________♛_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Daddy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Yes, princess?" Louis looks down from where he's making Harry some tea. Gracie is tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt, big green eyes looking up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Will you watch Frozen with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Louis almost shudders as soon as she speaks that god-forsaken name. "Why don't you ask Papa?" Louis suggests, knowing he'll have hell to pay later. "I told you I'd fix your slide today, remember?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"But 's raining, Daddy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Damnit. Louis forces a smile. "Would you look at that, I suppose it is," He sighs. "You, me and Papa can watch it together, then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Okay!" Gracie beams, running off to find Harry. Louis shakes his head, smiling fondly as he dunks Harry's teabag into the hot water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________When he's done with Harry's cuppa, he walks into the lounge to find Harry curled up on the sofa, Gracie digging through their box of DVDs. Harry glares at Louis, and Louis just shrugs, smiling apologetically. He hands Harry his tea, whispering, "I'll make it up to you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You better," Harry huffs. He hates Frozen just as much as Louis does (only because this will be their sixth viewing this month). "Gracie, baby, are you sure you don't want to watch something else?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Ooh, what about Coco?" Louis adds on, sitting down next to Harry, letting Harry lay his legs in his lap. "I like that one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"No. Frozen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Okay," Louis sighs. "Frozen it is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
